Bebidas
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Lituania nunca hab ia sido un gran bebedor, por eso se sorpendio mucho cuando Rusia lo invitó a su oficina a tomar algo Rusia/Lituania  RusLiet  traduccion de T.Laurianatis


**Disclaimer[1]: **Los personajes de Hetalia que aqui se precentan no me pertenecen sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Disclaimer[2]: **Este fic tampoco me pertenece, es de **, **yo sólo hice la traducción.

**Advertencia: **shonen-ai RusLiet

Kary: hooolaaaa~

Inner: ¿Cómo han estado?

Kary: en esta ocacion les traemos una traduccion de un RusLiet; hasta la fecha es mi segunda traducción, pero pronto traere otra (de la misma pareja) en la que justo voy a pemezar a trabajar.

Inner: y no se preocupen, sí pedimos permiso de traducir, y hasta abajo vamos a poner el perfil de la autora para quien lo quiera visitar.

Kary: esperamos que disfruten de la histora; la verdad me encanta esta pareja!

Inner: por cierto, el titulo original era "Drinks" así que "bebidas" no me parece mal.

* * *

**Bebidas**

Lituania no era un gran bebedor y casi nunca se había emborrachado. Él prefería limpiar la casa y tener un pequeño vaso de agua antes de irse a dormir, por eso fue una sorpresa para él, y para los otros dos bálticos, cuando se enteraron de que Iván había invitado a Toris a su oficina para beber algo.

-B-buena s-suerte- musitó Letonia dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Lituania.

-N-nos v-vemos d-después- temblando, Estonia tomó del brazo a Lituania y se alejó de la puerta frente a la que estaba el nervioso Toris de pie.

Toris se mordió el labio inferior, mientras estiraba una mano temblorosa hasta el pomo de la puerta. Giró lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos. Incluso le pareció que la puerta se movía sola.

Abrió vacilante los ojos hacia el interior de la oficina, sólo para encontrarse con una bufanda rosa pálido (¿?) que caía sobre un enorme torso.

-¡Hola, Lituania~!- le saludó una alegre voz.

-Oh ho-hola- se inclinó levemente mientras sus ojos se negaban a mirar otra parte que no fuera el suelo.

-¡Pasa!, ¡Pasa!, ya tengo listo el Vodka- Rusia empujó levemente a Lituania dentro de su oficina.

-G-gracias…

-No hay problema~ - Toris notó de nuevo esa alegre y suave voz; él sabía que su "otra voz", su enojo, esa odiosa y destructiva voz, sólo la usaba en situaciones de verdadera furia… como aquella vez en la que lo golpeó. No muchos habían oído esa voz, y Liet rezaba por no volverla a escuchar nunca.

Había tres botellas de vodka sobre la mesa, junto con dos vasos y unos cubos de hielo. Lo demás estaba limpio y ordenado, como lo dejaba Liet después de limpiar.

-¿No te vas a sentar?- preguntó Rusia al tiempo en el que comenzaba a servir en ambos vasos.

-¡O-oh!- el moreno movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarse y luego tomó asiento- Sí.

-¿Quieres Vodka de las rocas?

-S-seguro- a medida que el joven de 19 años recibía su copa, miraba hacia la mesa con nerviosismo, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Rusia, y dejó escapar un murmullo de que "no se les permitía tomar Vodka". Tosió cuando dio su primer sorbo.

-¿Por qué tan estresado? ¡Se feliz! ¡Levanta los pies!- su risa inundó la habitación de manera obsesiva.

-S-sí- tuvo que admitir que se sentía realmente bien subir los extremidades sobre el reposapiés. (Ok, era "pies", pero eso sería redundar)

-Siéntete como en casa, quiero hablar contigo.

Lituania volvió a toser: siempre había sido molesto escuchar un "quiero hablar con usted", pero si quien lo decía era alguien como Rusia… era terrible.

-¿Q-quiere hablar c-conmigo?

-Da, pero primero tomemos Vodka ¡Pásala bien!... ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan serio?

El hombre grande bebió su vaso en muy poco tiempo, y se sirvió otro de inmediato mientras su invitado aún bebía su primer vaso.

Rusia quería tener una charla con él, pero… ¿Sobre qué?: tenía que ser algo grave o de lo contrario no habría ningún problema al hablar de ello frente a Estonia y Letonia… sus ojos se precipitaron hacia el látigo colgado en la pared.

Su pulso empezó a acelerarse y sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco, ya que vinieron a su mente recuerdos horribles de ese látigo, los castigos y las cicatrices dolorosas que aún le quedaban en la espalda.

De pronto resonó por la habitación cuando Rusia chasqueó los dedos en frente de la nariz morena, sacando a Toris de su estado de trance.

-¡Oh!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento mucho!- se escondió detrás de su vaso con Vodka mientras miraba a través de él, el rostro confuso de Rusia.

-¿Pasa algo malo?, has estado algo distraído desde hace un rato; incluso ya me acabé una botella- señaló con sus ojos a la botella vacía.

-Ah, no, no pasa nada, s-sólo estoy un poco aturdido por esto (el Vodka)- Liet puso una falsa sonrisa; Rusia le correspondió con una igual de falsa, pero… ya algo borracho.

Bebieron durante un rato, el ruso parecía más feliz con cada vaso. Y Lituania… siguió con su primer vaso; le preocupaban demasiadas cosas como para tomar una copa ahora.

Liet mantuvo la conversación, sonriendo y riendo de vez en cuando, y ocultando su temor a Rusia, quien comenzaba a reír de una manera linda.

Después de una hora, ambos estaban riéndose y pasándola bien o por lo menos Rusia, y si Rusia estaba feliz, significaba que Liet no iba a ser lastimado… y ese pensamiento lo puso contento.

Rusia cerró la tercera botella vacía y la puso sobre la mesa; luego se reclinó en su silla y le sonrió a Lituania.

-Es muy agradable tu compañía… pero luces asustado; ¿Tienes miedo?

-"Terror"- murmuró el moreno dándole un sorbo a su vaso y sonriendo, mientras esperaba que Rusia no hubiera escuchado eso; su sonrisa fue tan pronto como desapareció la que había en el rostro de Rusia- ¿p-pasa algo malo?

No dijo nada durante un buen rato. Él simplemente se quedó mirando las botellas vacías hasta que Liet terminó la que fue su primera copa.

-Ven aquí- la voz era baja, pero importante aún. El lituano se puso de pie y se acercó a la silla, que se encontraba justo debajo del látigo; los ojos del ruso se posaron en las aterradas orbes azules de Lituania.

-¿S-si?- señaló perezosamente el suelo frente a él, miró a Liet y le dijo.

-Arrodíllate- un poco confundido pero con miedo, Lituania se arrodilló delante del ruso. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo delante de él.

-Besa- Rusia levantó una bota debajo de la barbilla de Liet y esperó paciente.

Vacilando, Lituania apretó los labios contra la bota marrón que le fue señalada.

-Levántate- sin decir una palabra se levantó y cerró los ojos con fuerza al oír arrastrarse unos pies delante de él. Su respiración se detuvo un momento mientras su corazón latía con fuerza: él había hecho algo mal y lo sabía, estaba a punto de ser castigado, también lo sabía…

-Abre los ojos- ordenó Rusia con tono estricto.

Lituania no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. No quería mirar antes de que lo golpearan… las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. ¡No quería llorar!... pero simplemente ni pudo evitarlo.

Cubriendo su rostro calló de rodillas. Sollozó ligeramente sobre sus manos, hasta que sintió una mano que lo asía fuertemente de su chaqueta.

-N-no puedo- murmuró entre lagrimas- N-no puedo… p-por favor…

-Eres patético- a propósito o no, Liet abrió los ojos de golpe, con las manos aún cubriendo su rostro… esa voz: no era feliz ni asesina… era triste.

Iván Braginski estaba llorando.

Separó las manos de su rostro y levantó su vista hacia el hombre en la silla. Rusia tenía una mano tapándose los ojos mientras sollozaba en silencio.

Liet nunca lo había visto llorar antes… es más: lo creía incapaz de llorar; pero ahí estaba él: el gran país de Rusia estaba llorando.

-¿R-Rusia?- temblando ligeramente, el moreno poco a poco comenzó a ponerse de pie hasta que llegó al nivel de los ojos del otro y extendió la mano para tocarle el hombro. Pero aún llorando, Rusia era intimidante.

Sintió un poco de miedo, cuando fue tirado de los brazos, hacia el hombre que estaba llorando. Liet no sabía exactamente que hacer: Rusia estaba llorando en su hombro, sus brazos estaban alrededor de su torso y él no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en su regazo.

Vacilante, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros anchos de Rusia, y frotó su espalda para tratar de consolarlo. Estaba confundido por decir lo menos; siempre había visto a Rusia como un país orgulloso y al que todos temen… pero ahí estaba, llorando en sus brazos, sin ninguna explicación.

Sintió un leve golpeteo en el pecho, y en un primer momento pensó que era su corazón; pero cuando se centró lo suficiente, se dio cuenta de que era el de Rusia… su corazón empezó a palpitar al notar los rápidos latidos del otro hombre en sus brazos.

-L-lo siento T-Toris- murmuró Rusia sobre la chaqueta verde de Liet, manchando el cuello de esta.

-¿Señor Rusia?

-Yo n-no q-quiero lastimar otra vez a una persona… p-pero sobretodo- empujó un poco al hombre más joven y lo miró a los ojos, tomando el rostro de Toris.

-¿Q-qué está haciendo?- se sacudió ligeramente y trató de retroceder un poco, pero fue jalado hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

-Yo q-quería decirte…- movió un poco la cabeza de Lituania- que y-yo…- el también movió su rostro… sus labios casi se tocaban…

-S-señor Rusia, n-no entiendo- sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente: por supuesto que entendía, pero tenía esa sensación en el pecho de que Rusia quería decirlo primero y luego besarlo. Pero incluso si era sólo un simple beso… lo iba a apreciar mucho.

Con un suspiro, Rusia miró hacia abajo y se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla con su rostro triste.

-L-lo siento… yo… creo que será mejor si te vas.

Muy confundido, Lituania se quitó de su regazo y se puso de pie; había dejado de temblar. No tuvo miedo de mirar al hombre molesto; pero tuvo miedo de mirar el látigo con sangre seca colgado en la pared.

Con un escalofrío, se inclinó un poco y le dio las gracias [lastima] por las bebidas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Su mano estaba alrededor de la perilla de la puerta cuando sintió una mano sobre el hombro. Miró por encima de este y de pronto fue presionado contra la pared dentro de un beso profundo.

Sintió a su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, pero luego se comenzaron a cerrar para corresponder el beso.

Al fin se apartó un poco, Liet se negó a abrir los ojos otra vez; muchas sensaciones chocaron contra él al mismo tiempo.

-Yo quería decirte…- Rusia retuvo la barbilla de Lituania por un momento, tratando de que abriera sus ojos- quería decirte que te amo.

Los ojos de Liet se abrieron y el moreno tomó por los hombros al ruso y tiró de él hacia abajo para un nuevo beso. Por una vez Toris tenía el control del beso, y se logró inclinar contra Rusia. El sabor del Vodka en sus dos lenguas era ligeramente embriagador.

Ambos cayeron hacia atrás, hasta chocar con el respaldo de una silla, en la que se alejaron de nuevo y se miraron a los ojos.

-L-lo siento, ¡No sé que me pasó!- Toris miró a su alrededor bastante embarazado; centró su mirada en el ruso cuando oyó una risa salir de su boca.

-Supongo que ti también me amas ¿Da?

-Sonrojado ligeramente, Lituania asintió con la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a Rusia, que le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-¡Ey!, ¡Vamos!, ¡Tengamos sexo ahora!

-¿D-disculpa?- en menos de un parpadeo, Toris fue "arrojado" sobre el hombro de Rusia- P-pero ¿Q-qué?

-Tengamos sexo ahora.

-¡No voy a tener sexo contigo!- gritó Liet conforme su cara se ponía roja brillante.

-Esto es Rusia soviética, y en Rusia soviética, yo tengo sexo CONTIGO. Vas a ser uno con Rusia, ¿Da?- Rusia rió entre dientes mientras se dirigía desde su oficina, y con Lituania aún sobre su hombro, directo a su habitación.

-¿Q-qué?, ¡Espera!, ¡Hey!

* * *

Inner: y así termina nuestra historia de hoy xD

Kary: ya se que no es mi historia, pero me agradaría que mandaran reviews, y seguro que a la autora tambn.

Inner: le agradecemos que nos haya dejado traducir (otra vez)

Kary: y aqui está su perfil **http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2544794 / T _ Laurianatis** (ya saben, quiten los espacios)

Inner: hasta la otra!


End file.
